Silence and Seawaves
by Mizu-Tenshi
Summary: It was the duty of every university student to go to the beach at least once. Whether they liked it or not. Akihiko/Takahiro/Hiroki friendship.


Another Akihiko/Takahiro/Hiroki friendship fic. This was actually sitting on my computer for a while, which I completely forgot about until I stumbled upon it today whilst looking for things to submit for my portfolio.

* * *

Silence and Sea waves

XX

Kamijou Hiroki was in a foul mood. Case point; he was almost always in a foul mood, but today he had reason to be in an even fouler mood.

They were going to the beach.

This would not have been a problem normally but it was as a blazing summer day, the wind seemed nonexistent and he had already worked up a sweat just trying to get his bag to zip up. How troublesome. Why did he have to go waste time watching Akihiko pine over Takahiro anyway?

Yes, the infamous Takahashi Takahiro would be there too. No, he was not a bad man. Yes, he was Hiroki's unwitting rival in love. No, Hiroki did not hate the guy but yes, watching Akihiko mope over his unrequited love would be unbearable in the heat of the day.

"Damn it, such a bother!" he grunted as he finally got the damn zip of his damn duffel bag close.

From outside his apartment, voices impatiently cried out; "Kamijou-kun!" which did no wonders for his already shortened temper.

"I know, damn it! I'm coming!" he yelled, swinging his bag over his right shoulder with a little too much force.

He almost ran down the stairs of the complex, missing one or two steps at a time. Finally, his feet touched concrete. A car was waiting just outside; two other men were leaning against the booth, one of whom was smoking a hand-made roll-up. As Hiroki approached, he snuffed it out on the side of the car, flinging open the lid of the boot.

Hiroki tossed the bag inside, amongst two other similar bags, a straw basket and what Hiroki hoped was an ice crate full of beer.

"Ahh, Kamijou-kun's in a bad mood today!" Sawada laughed, blowing out a final puff of smoke toward the obscenely bright sky.

"He's always in a bad mood," Tomoya laughed, opening the car door. "I call shotgun!" He took the front passenger seat.

"I heard that," he grunted as he clambered into the back seat. In an amazing display of tolerance, he failed to wring both Sawada and Tomoya's necks for their insolence. He had no idea why. It was not as if he was feeling particularly generous that day.

Sawada revved up the engine, rolling down the windows all the way in hopes that a little air would save them from the infernal heat.

It was unforgivably hot and being locked inside a car made matters no better. Tomoya's shirt was already hanging open. He had gotten a crew cut just for the summer, which, in light of his dyed red hair, made it seem as if his whole head were ablaze. Sawada however, that crazy bastard, had come in a suit. Though the tie hung loose, Hiroki admired the man's bravery. He had not cut his hair either, but at the least he had managed to scrape it into a short, if pathetic, ponytail.

"Is Usami-kun going to meet us there?" Tomoya leaned forward to adjust the rear view mirror so that he could look at Hiroki sitting in the back. The moment they began to move, Sawada changed it back.

"Yeah. He's bringing a friend," Hiroki leaned his arm against the side, letting the wind rush through his hair as he stared out of the window at the cars that passed. A friend? What a joke!

"A friend? Is it a girl?" Tomoya grinned.

"Nice try, but it's a guy unfortunately." Not that that mattered to Akihiko. In fact, it was probably better for him that Takahashi was a guy.

"From university?" Sawada asked, curious.

"The guy works. They've been friends since high school though," Hiroki replied. He sounded bored, he _was _bored. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss Takahashi with his friends, God knew he got enough of that with Akihiko alone.

"But he's got nothing on you, right Kamijou-kun? You and Usami-kun have been friends since elementary!" Tomoya continued eagerly. Hiroki snorted. Yeah, nothing, that was a joke. "So, what's he like?" his friend asked.

"An air-head. A complete space-case!"

"Do guys like that exist anymore?"

"Oh, this guy's the real thing," Hiroki snapped open a fan and began waving it in a nonchalant manner. "Anyway, shut up and drive. It's way too hot to talk."

"That's why I bought a beauty with air-con," Sawada tapped the dashboard lovingly.

"You look after that thing more than your girlfriend. Don't get dumped, okay?"

Sawada laughed uncomfortably and made some sort of vague reply but by that time Hiroki had diverted his attention to the flying scenery. The smell of the ocean grew strong; they must be getting near as they sped down the highway, overtaking other cars as they did. The salty scent rushed right past him and Hiroki gently closed his eyes, drawing a silent breath.

XX

Akihiko was not smiling when they met on the crowded beach. The fact that he did not really smile all that much meant that Hiroki would not have worried about it but, in addition to not smiling, his brows had furrowed. To Hiroki, this was a sure sign that his friend was in the level one pissed-off stage.

"You're late!" Akihiko frowned accusingly.

"Tell it to the traffic," Hiroki retorted, refraining from saying anymore. As if Akihiko should complain. Their lateness only meant that he could spend more alone-time with Takahiro.

On the subject of Takahiro; the man stood just a little behind Akihiko, smiling broadly, in that usually, friendly, air-headed manner Hiroki had come to associate with him.

"Takahashi Takahiro. It's a pleasure to meet you," he bowed toward Sawada and Tomoya, who, for once, politely bowed back. "Ah, Kamijou-kun, Usagi said you would be coming too. It's good to see you again," they shook hands.

"Same here," Hiroki lied.

Akihiko snuffed out his last cigarette. "I told him that if he wanted to go to the beach - "

"The Caribbean is totally out of the question!" Takahiro cried adamantly. "Besides, isn't it better when there are lot of people?"

Oh, so Takahiro thought it was better to be with lots of people? Preferred the company of all of them to just Akihiko? Hiroki wanted to laugh but he was not quite that cruel. He glanced at Akihiko, catching his eye.

Akhiko glared at him.

XX

When Hiroki had first received the invite, he thought it was odd. Akihiko was not exactly a social creature; he could not imagine the man seriously playing on the beach and he had been right. Whilst Sawada, Tomoya and Takahiro engaged themselves in a round of beach ball, Hiroki found Akihiko sitting under the umbrella, reading. Well, he thought, he would not mind just reading either.

Hiroki paused, making full use of this moment to stare openly at Akihiko's face. Who came to the beach just to read anyway? He was such a hopeless man...but even so...

"Hey, oh mighty sensei," he threw him a can of lemonade which, in his surprise, Akihiko barely caught. "I thought you'd be trying to snuggle up to Takahashi by now."

Akihiko popped the tab. He stared from Takahiro's soaking form to the bright sun making the water on the man's skin shine. Like a shoujo manga, Hiroki dryly thought, sitting next to Akihiko underneath the shade.

"I would but..." he stared at the sky with an exhausted expression "...so hot!"

"Wimp!"

"What about you Hiroki?"

He wanted to say 'I'm exactly where I want to be. Next to you' or something cheesy to that effect, but his pride refused let him say it so instead he proudly declared; "_I_ just whacked Sawada in the face with a beach ball. I think I can retire happily after that."

Akihiko laughed. The sound somehow, through the inexplicable forces of Hiroki's brain drew his attention to the fact that Akihiko was wearing only swimming trunks – as was he for that matter, and he was still a little wet – causing a faint blush to rise to his cheeks.

He did not have to worry about Akihiko noticing, however, or Takahiro shortly joined them, smiling broadly and smelling like the ocean. God, it he forever looked like that; damp hair and skin glittering with water, Hiroki would grudgingly admit Akihiko's attraction was not groundless. Though that did not change Takahashi's retarded personality.

"Usagi! Kamijou-kun! You're staying under here?" he panted, squeezing under the shade as well.

Hiroki stretched back, propping himself up with his elbows. "It's too hot!" he complained.

"Kamijou-kun prefers cold weather then?" Takahiro's smile could have given anyone cavities.

"Hmm, I'd say I like it when it's not too hot and not too cold," he replied, shrugging.

"The answer of a weather wimp," Akihiko smirked.

"Excuse me, who was complaining about the sun just now?" he snapped then, turning to Takahiro, suddenly asked; "Ah, you like summer, right Takahashi?"

"I like it more than the cold. Besides, July is when my little brother was born!" he suddenly cried with enthusiasm.

"Uh..." Hiroki caught Akihiko's gaze and they shared a troubled look. He was sure one of them wanted to say 'Oh crap, we've stepped on a landmine.'

Rule number one when talking to Takahashi Takahiro; never, ever ask him about his brother.

Rule number two when talking to Takahashi Takahiro; never, ever, talk about anything which could direct the conversation towards his brother.

Rule number three when talking to Takahashi Takahiro; everything and _anything_ could lead to his brother.

"He's so cute and he's growing up really quickly," the man gushed. "Before I know it, he'll be in university too and then he'll leave and..."

His sudden pause only caused a black cloud of gloom to gather over the normally sunny skies. Soon, Takahiro was lost to his own dark thoughts of his brother's eventual departure, sinking deeper and deeper into his depressing thoughts.

"Uh, Takahashi? Takahashi!" Hiroki waved a hand in front of the man's face in vain. Biting back a curse, he turned his attention toward the ice box. "Screw it. I'm going to dig out the alcohol!"

The word 'alcohol' coming from Hiroki's mouth caused alarm bells to ring in Akihiko's head. He knew far too well what his friend was like after a few drinks and the man was already downing his first can.

"Hey, don't gulp it!" Akihiko tried to snatch the ice box away, though to no avail; Hiroki hung on to it possessively. "I know what a bad drunk you are," he sighed. There was no choice; he would stop Hiroki drinking too much by drinking the beer himself, what he did not expect, however, was Takahiro joining, and soon the three were drinking beer as though it were water.

"U – Usagi? I'm feeling a little woozy..." the can fell out of Takahiro's hand, splashing onto the sand.

"Not you too! Hey! Takahiro!" Akihiko grabbed his shoulders to prop him up as Takahiro began to slump over. His efforts to keep him vertical were interrupted by a heavy weight on his back and the feel of hot skin pressed against his.

Hiroki draped himself over Akihiko's shoulders, giving him the full force of his weight to support. "Hey, hey, Akihiko, the sea is shinning!" he slurred, pointing at the sparkling waves.

"Of course, it's reflecting the sun! Don't drink anymore!" Akihiko pushed him off.

Hiroki scowled at the point just above Akihiko's head. "Screw it! I'll drink as much as I want! You're not my mother!"

"One more for me too, Kamijou-kun!" Takahiro waved. The beer can thrown to him smacked him straight in the face, knocking him onto his back.

Akihiko sighed. He briefly thought of pinning Takahiro down and having his way with him but that was impossible in front of so many people. Damn crowds. Besides, Takahiro was giggling too much. He would need another drink if he was going to put up with their drunken antics for the rest of the day.

XX

When Hiroki woke the sun had gone down and the sky was dark blue, almost black. The waves crashed heavily against the shore, no longer drowned by the crowds; the stretch of the seashore was empty but for odd packets of litter and a few feasting seagulls.

His back was leaning against something warm. It took a few moments to realise that this warm 'something' was in fact Akihiko's shoulder. He drew away, blushing furiously. Had he been sleeping against Akihiko's shoulder this whole time? He had not done that since they were kids.

He stared at Akihiko's sleeping face and then at Takahiro, who had mimicked him by occupying Akihiko's other shoulder as a pillow. A flood of embarrassment filled him. What had people thought seeing three grown guys slumped against each other, sleeping like babies? It was enough to make Hiroki want to bury himself in the sand. Moreover, where had their two friends disappeared to? They could have at least had the decency to wake them.

"Sawada? Tomoya? Damn it, they just left us here?" Hiroki growled. This was unbelievable. His head was throbbing, the sand was making his skin itch and they had just been left abandoned on the beach for any shady guy to come along.

Hiroki tried moving, cursing his aching limbs. Sleeping sitting up was not a something he should try again, especially when his neck was so stiff he could hardly move it.

He began shaking out his limbs, trying to work the circulation back through body. His movements jolted Akihiko's arm, though bizarrely it woke Takahiro instead of Akihiko.

"K – Kamijou-kun?" he blinked blearily, running a hand over the sand in search of his glasses.

"Looks like we fell asleep," Hiroki pulled himself on to his feet. "Ahh, my head! Maybe we should head for the hotel. I'll give those two a piece of my mind!"

Takahiro laughed but Hiroki had been every bit serious in his death threat. Horsing, drawing and quartering their two traitorous friends was postponed, however, to wait to Akihiko to wake up. Doing so themselves was a perilous task.

Eventually, the man's eyes fluttered open and he sat up with a groan, also clutching his head.

"What time is it?" he groaned, pressing a hand against his back. The stalk of the parasol had left a long red mark across it.

"Morning, _sensei_," Hiroki smirked.

"Is it morning? It's so dark," Akihiko peered around, hardly making anything out of their surroundings.

"It's got to be past midnight by now," Takahiro observed. Amazing. Although he must have drunk just as much as Hiroki he did not seem the least bit hung over; he was already and alert and, to Hiroki's wonder, cheerful. Maybe it was like the old saying; 'idiots don't catch colds.' Maybe idiots did not get hung over either.

No matter what the explanation was, Hiroki was eager to find a nice warm room with a soft bed where he could play out the rest of his hang over in comfort.

"Let's head to the ho - " he began but the sudden sound of sirens wailing drowned him out. What was going on? Had there been a fire? An accident?

The sky exploded.

They were under attack?

Showers of sparks threw coloured light on his back. Twisting around, Hiroki felt himself stupidly gape at the sight of the dark blue sky illuminated with spheres of light. Takahiro gasped, running out to the shore for a better view.

Fireworks wailed through the night, bursting out in blossoms which filled the sky in flashes before descending into the sea.

Takahiro smiled at Akihiko as the man came besides him. Their shadows thrown on to the sand, merged into one long column of darkness in which Hiroki decided to position himself, standing behind as he stared at the backs. For some reason, the lighting perhaps, they looked so far away, as if they would drift together out to sea.

"Oi, Hiroki, what are you doing? Aren't you interested in fireworks?" Akihiko's voice raised him from his thoughts.

Hiroki stared. He wanted to say that he was except...they looked o far away. Takahiro and Akihiko, standing at the shore covered in moonlight and illuminated by showers of fireworks, they looked as if they would dissolve together into that light.

He lifted his head in surprise to see Akihiko waving him over.

"Come on, Kamijou-kun, the view is better if you're closer!" Takahiro cried.

"Uh..." Hiroki faltered. What had he been thinking about again? What had he been doing?

Akihiko sighed at his friend's hesitation. Honestly, there were times Hiroki got all weird like that and he could never figure out why. Maybe he was really a PMS-ing woman in the body of a man. With two long strides, he managed to reach Hiroki, grabbing the man's reluctant hand as he hauled him towards the shore.

Hiroki could have jumped in surprise. "H – Hey, let me go! I can walk!"

"Don't be an idiot!"

As he struggled, Hiroki heard the soft sound of Takahiro's laughter. He had been hearing that quite a lot lately but only now did it suddenly seem so soothing; just like the sound of the sea.

"Yes, Kamijou-kun, you'll regret it if you don't get a good view," Takahiro took Hiroki's other hand.

His resistance melted away. Only because of the darkness did Hiroki allow faint smile on his lips, which he would have otherwise suppressed. Slowly, he let them pull him toward the tide where they quietly stood in the sea together, watching the sky burn.

* * *

I'm starting to like these three more and more. Apologies that my other stuff is taking so long but hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
